Christmas Cookies
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Every year, HOMRA gets together to celebrate Christmas together. This year Tatara's new hobby is baking. HOMRA is 100% supportive of this particular new interest. 12 Days of OTP Day 12, Mikoto/Tatara, Izumo/Seri


Hello K fandom! This is my first fic for you guys. I watched K last month and fell in love/session with it. In fact, after I get my AkaKuro project off of the ground, I am going to start seriously investing my time in a prequel for HOMRA. I already have the first few chapters written, and a tentative timeline! Anyway, I hope you guys like this little fic.

I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.

Day 12 is dedicated to my K babies!

Prompt I used for this one: Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B.

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

Totsuka Tatara was a man of many hobbies. From typical things like reading and writing to odd things like Geocaching and antique coin collecting, Tatara had a plethora of experience in various walks of life. HOMRA had tolerated most of them, and even enjoyed a few. His latest one was an excellent example of that.

Baking.

He had created a new type of pastry for the bar, baked a birthday cake for Anna, and was currently in the process of baking brownies to reward HOMRA for their outing today. They were stopping a pretty intense drug ring in the area. Mikoto and Izumo had gone to investigate it together, which was in and of itself odd. Usually one of them would stay behind. Tatara was a little sad to be left behind, but he did his best not to let it bother him. Instead, he distracted himself with brownies and snowflake decorations for the bar. He and Izumo were trying to make it more festive this year.

He was humming quietly to himself as he waited for the timer to go off. A chime from the front door indicated that Anna had come back from school. Tatara continued to cut out the delicate designs, offering Anna a smile as she skipped in to the kitchen.

"Tatara." She greeted him.

"Hello, Anna. How was school today?" He asked. She walked over to the table, sitting down next to him.

"Fine. Mikoto?" She asked, looking around for the red-head. A bitter smile crossed his lips.

"He and the others are off putting an end to a drug cartel." He explained. Anna nodded, and reach reached over to touch his hand.

"What are you making?" She asked, and he appreciated that she didn't verbalize her comfort. He wasn't feeling too great today, and if she showed him sympathy, he would probably breakdown. Anna didn't need that.

"Brownies. And snowflakes. Do you want to try? You can use these red scissors, and I'll grab the blue." He offered. Anna nodded, accepting them from him.

"Tatara, do you know who Santa Claus is?" She asked. Tatara grinned wide.

"Yes, actually. What do you know?" He asked, quickly realizing that Anna might actually believe that he was delivering her presents.

"Santa is a fictional being that delivers presents to good boys and girls. They believe this, but it's actually the parents writing Santa's name on them." Anna explained.

"Do you want to believe in him, Anna?" Tatara asked. Anna shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. I like the thought of him, but I know that he can't bring me presents. My parents never told me about him." Anna said, and the sad look on her face broke Tatara's heart. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders.

"We can still bake cookies for him, Anna. If he is real, they will be eaten when you wake up." He pointed out. Anna pulled back from him, her eyes wide and childlike.

"Like the faeries?" She asked. Tatara beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Exactly. After the brownies are done, I was going to start on cookies for the special surprises I was going to give you guys. We can make some for Santa too. Do you want to help me?" He asked. Anna nodded, a small smile on her young face.

"Yes, Tatara."

And so the two resumed their making of snowflakes as they waited for the brownies to finish.

* * *

"Tatara, we're back." Izumo called as he followed Mikoto in to the bar. The rest of HOMRA was trailing behind him. The King looked around for their weakest general, a small frown on his face when he couldn't spot him immediately.

"In the kitchen with Anna!" He relaxed a little at the sound of his voice and he walked towards the kitchen. He found Anna and Tatara rolling what looked like dough in to balls and placing them on baking sheets.

"What are you two doing?" Izumo asked. Mikoto's eyes lit up as he spotted the brownies on the table, and he went to take one of them.

"They are for you, King." He jumped a bit, looking up to meet Tatara's amused gaze.

"…thanks." He mumbled before promptly shoving one in to his mouth.

"We're making cookies for Santa." Anna explained to Izumo. Tatara moved to the refrigerator, pouring a glass of milk. He placed it in front of the King, and Mikoto looked up at him.

"Here you go, Mikoto." Tatara said with an easy grin. Mikoto nodded his thanks, closing his eyes when Tatara leaned in to place a tender kiss to his forehead. He leaned his head back until he was pressing Tatara's lips against his own, expressing his gratitude for the warm welcome through their kiss. Tatara's hand gripped on to his shoulder as he returned it, expressing his relief at their return home.

"Santa who?" Mikoto asked when they parted. Tatara was a light pink, and he was positively glowing at the rare, Mikoto-initiated, pubic kiss they had shared. He walked back over to Anna to explain.

"Santa is a Western legend of a man that delivers presents to good boys and girls on Christmas Eve. Children give him offerings of cookies and milk to thank him for being so generous. Anna knows Santa won't give her presents, but she's hoping that he will at least come and visit us." Tatara said, winking down at the little girl. Izumo and Mikoto shared an amused look.

"Why so many, though?" Izumo asked.

"The goodie bags." Tatara replied. He picked up the tray and opened the oven, sliding in the new dozen.

"Ah. We should start dinner too." He sighed. Tatara nodded, smiling down at Anna.

"Anna, why don't you go and make sure that the boys aren't hurting the bar? The batch I just put in is the last anyway." He added. Anna nodded, obediently doing as she was told. As soon as the door swung shut, the light-hearted atmosphere was dropped.

"What happened? I noticed the cut on your cheek, Izumo." Tatara frowned. Izumo shook his head as he reached under a cabinet to pull out two pots for the rice and curry they would be making.

"That was Yata's dumbass getting too excited. Mikoto got a bruise from it as well. He's probably sulking as we speak." He said as he pulled out a cigarette. Tatara pouted, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Chest. The kid was celebrating our win and took a bad jump on that damned skateboard. He went too high, and as he was coming down, a wheel nicked Izumo's face and he landed on my chest. One of the wheels dug in pretty deep. I might have burned down a nearby bench." Mikoto shrugged. Tatara sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll have to get on him for being so reckless. And King, you need to watch your temper." He chided.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikoto said before shoving the last brownie in to his mouth. Tatara shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. Mikoto had such a sweet tooth.

* * *

That night after dinner, all of HOMRA were slumped in their seats, bellies expanded and dishes empty as they let out delighted groans of contentment.

"That was soooooooo good, Tatara, Izumo. Thanks." Yata said as he stretched next to Kamamoto. The rest of HOMRA called out variation of their thanks immediately after he was finished speaking. Tatara smiled from where he sat on the arm of the couch. Mikoto was sitting next to him, with his arm casually tossed around his waist. Anna was on Mikoto's other side, and Izumo was beside her.

"You're very welcome guys. Now before we do presents, we have to clean up." He said. Instantly all of the guys began to whine. Mikoto cracked open an eye, and his body was temporarily framed with flames.

"You will clean up." He ordered. Tatara chuckled, reaching down to rub at Mikoto's belly. His eye slid closed and he let out a content rumble, almost akin to a purr. Tatara was always amused when Mikoto got like this, as he really did resemble a lion. They watched as all of the guys took their plates in to the kitchen. Anna took them from the people on the couch before following after.

"You really are a wild animal tamer, Tatara." Izumo said, watching on with amusement as Tatara began to run his other hand through Mikoto's scalp, scratching gently.

"I just like to spoil my King. Is that such a bad thing?" He asked, a glee full smile crossing his face when Mikoto smirked.

"Yes. When you are gone, he gets all pissy and moody. It's annoying." Izumo shot back. Tatara chuckled.

"King, I hope you saved room for desert. I think you'll really like the cookies." He said. Mikoto nodded, but other than that he remained silent.

Tatara and Izumo passed the time with theories on what the other guys had gotten them for Christmas. Eventually the dishes were cleaned and the guys resumed their places. Anna climbed in to Izumo's arms, smiling up at him. He returned her smile and simply pulled her close.

"I'll start passing out the presents." Tatara declared.

Opening up the gifts was always such an ordeal. Everyone was always grateful, but a good amount of excitement and teasing happened as well. Some was friendly, others were a bit snarkier than was called for, given the situation. After the last present had been open, Tatara pulled out the basket of goodie bags.

"Everyone gets one. These are some of the things I have been baking." He explained when everyone peered closer. "Take one and pass the basket around." He instructed. All of HOMRA did as they were told. Tatara watched their reactions with a fond smile on his lips. Mikoto and Izumo were watching as well, with Izumo smoking a cigarette and Mikoto sitting up for once. His hand was at the nape of Tatara's neck, a silent show of possession. Not that anyone in HOMRA would try to challenge him. They all respected him too much to try, and Tatara wouldn't approve of them for doing it. No, they all agreed that their weakest general and their King were good for each other.

Heaven forbid if something separated them.

When the basket came back to him, Tatara took the last bag and opened it up.

"Here, King, try one." He insisted, offering him the cookie. Mikoto took it from him before popping it in to his mouth. Tatara was pleased to watch his eyes grow wide with surprise.

"…these are really, really good." He declared as he shoved in two more. All of HOMRA began to chatter their agreement, joking and teasing one another as they began to devour their bags. "Can you make more of these?" Tatara nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Of course I can." He assured him.

"Good, because we might be selling these, Tatara. Did you come up with the recipe?" Izumo asked.

"Tatara is a great baker." Anna declared, a little smile on her face.

"We should expand HOMRA and make a bakery." Dewa suggested. A couple of the others nodded their agreement.

"Yes, I did create the recipe. I'm glad you guys like it, but I think a bakery is a bit too extreme. I'll just make them for the bar." He said. Tatara then turned to his King, whispering in to his ear. "I do have extras in our room just for you, Mikoto." He promised softly.

"You're such a good man, Tatara." He whispered back, pressing their foreheads together. Tatara let out a quiet giggle, staring in to his King's golden eyes.

The rest of the evening passed on, and the group ended up playing a couple of games before they all went to their separate home to spend the next day with their families. Anna had just gotten ready for bed and was currently saying good night to Mikoto, who was lounging on the couch.

"If you keep spoiling him, Tatara, he'll end up fat." Izumo declared as they watched the two. Tatara shrugged.

"Most typical Kings are." He said. It didn't matter to him what Mikoto looked like. He was his King. He had been before the Slates declared it so. He would love and want him no matter what.

"You two are so disgusting." Izumo scowled. Tatara chuckled, leaning over the counter to tease his friend.

"We could say the same thing about you and Seri. You did invite her over tonight, yes?" He asked. Izumo's ears turned red, much to Tatara's delight, and he giggled.

"So you did! Good, make sure you bring her over in the morning. I'm making your favorite in celebration for finally finding a woman that can put up with you!" He continued to tease. Rolling his eyes, Izumo reached over and playfully bumped the top of Tatara's head with his fist.

"Don't let it go to your head just because you and the King are the only two people in the world that can put up with each other for long periods of time, asshole." He snorted. Tatara simply continued to laugh, and was about to continue his teasing when Anna walked over to them.

"I'm ready for bed." She declared quietly. Izumo and Tatara shared a glance that promised that this conversation wasn't over and together they led their Princess upstairs. They tucked Anna in and kissed her goodnight before returning downstairs.

The two snuck their presents for Anna out from a secret closet and sat them on the table.

"Mikoto, will you grab the ones we have for one another, please? They should be wrapped and in the closet in our room?" Tatara asked as he cut the wrapping paper. His boyfriend let out an annoyed sigh, but he rose to his feet to get them anyway.

"Is this how you intend to keep his weight down?" Izumo asked. He had to dodge the flaming cigarette butt that Mikoto threw at him over his shoulder. "Oi, not in the bar!" He called after his retreating back.

"You know, Izumo, teasing me is one thing. Mikoto isn't nearly as good-natured as I am." He pointed out. Izumo scowled.

"You're good natured?" The bar owner asked. Tatara simply shook his head and continued to focus on his wrapping.

Mikoto had to take more than one trip to get all of the presents (and he bitched about it too). When he went up the last time, Izumo was just getting ready to leave.

"Will you grab the cookies and milk for Santa? Oh and the letter, too." Tatara asked when he stood up. Izumo nodded, and he pulled on his winter coat before going in to the kitchen to do as he was asked.

Mikoto was walking downstairs just as he was sitting them down on the little table beside the tree. His eyes lit up at the sight of the cookies. Izumo rolled his eyes, but kept his opinions to himself this time.

"Night guys. I'll be back in the morning." He said, waving to the two of them.

"Kiss Seri goodnight for us!" Tatara called. Izumo shot him one last dirty look before shutting the door. As the lock clicked in place, Tatara turned to look at Mikoto. His boyfriend was reading over the cute letter to Santa that Anna had written as they waited for the cookies to bake. His expression softened as he finished it.

"She's really excited about this." Mikoto stated. Tatara nodded, taping closed yet another present. He stood up from the table and placed it under the tree.

"You can eat them, Mikoto. It's what parents do. Anna will know that one of us ate them, but we won't mention it and she won't bring it up. She'll convince herself that Santa visited her, and it will make her happy. Leave the glass of milk half-full." He said. Mikoto wearily glanced at the cookies.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Tatara nodded, moving forward to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Absolutely. If you don't, I will, and then you will have to hear me complain about getting fat." He pointed out. Mikoto frowned, looking down at his boyfriend.

"You're not fat, Tatara. Hell, you could stand to gain a few pounds." He said. Tatara felt his stomach drop, and he avoided Mikoto's gaze. His weight had always been a sensitive subject due to his less than stellar upbringing. A few times when his father was drunk, he would sometimes accuse him of eating too much. As a result, Tatara would try and limit himself to the bare minimum amount of food he would need to survive until MIkoto or Izumo caught on and assured him that his Dad was just being a dick. It was a habit he hadn't ever been able to shrug off, and it was a sensitive subject for both of them.

"Not tonight, Mikoto. Please." He asked, looking down at his feet. Mikoto's gaze morphed in to concern and he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him.

"Low day?" He asked. Tatara nodded, snuggling close.

"Yeah. Not too bad, but I woke up to you guys gone and a note explaining why. It made me anxious and ashamed of myself. My emotions have been kind of weird all day because of it." He explained. Mikoto pressed a kiss to the top of his head, one of his hands reaching up to rub at Tatara's back.

"Ah. I'll drop it then. Do you need something?" He asked. The dark clouds around Tatara's heart lifted at the sweet offer, and he shook he head, smiling up at his King.

"Nah, I'm mostly okay. A kiss from my favorite guy, maybe?" He asked. Mikoto let out a soft huff, even as he leaned down to fulfill his wish.

"I am your only guy, Tatara." He declared before pressing their lips together. Tatara giggled, easily parting his lips for Mikoto as he immediately deepened the kiss. As their tongues playfully moved together, Tatara's heart began to soar with affection for this possessive man. He had always belonged to Mikoto, and Mikoto knew that. Yet he couldn't seem to turn off that little voice in his head that continued to remind the King that he needed to keep his claim on Tatara apparent.

When they parted, Tatara was a little breathless and Mikoto looked considerably more awake. The short male smiled, nuzzling their noses together before pulling away from his boyfriend. He still had presents to wrap, and if he stayed in Mikoto's arms any longer than that, they would probably never get done.

"Eat the cookies, King. We don't want to disappoint Anna." He said. Mikoto nodded, and he stood there, eating the cookies.

Not long after that Tatara finished with his wrapping and Mikoto had finished the cookies and some of the milk.

"Let's head to bed, King." Tatara walked over to the couch where Mikoto was lazing about. The red-head looked up at him and nodded, taking the hand that he offered. Their fingers laced together and they headed upstairs.

They got dressed and brushed their teeth before climbing in to their bed. Mikoto got himself situated first and then Tatara snuggled in to his arms, a content hum escaping him as his body was encased by the furnace that was his boyfriend.

"I hope that Seri likes us." Tatara murmured in to his chest. Mikoto looked down at him, but didn't say anything. "I mean, I'm sure she'll love Anna, cause everyone loves our Princess, and everyone loves you too, King, but me…I'm the mystery." He said. Mikoto snorted quietly at that.

"She'll adore you, Tatara. You're HOMRA's most charismatic member after Izumo. She'll be nervous around me because I'm the Red King, the 'destined rival' of her beloved Blue King." He said, rolling his eyes at the romanticized way that his relationship with that bastard had been described to him once.

"Aw, that's not true." Tatara assured him. When Mikoto gave him a look that said he was full of it, Tatara quickly edited his statement. "Okay, it might be a little bit true. But she'll end up loving you by the end of the day, Mikoto. What isn't to love about you?" He asked, and his genuine answer had MIkoto sighing.

"Love is blind, Tatara. You're the prime example of that." He stated. Tatara pouted, pressing a quick kiss to Mikoto's chest before nuzzling in to him.

"Hush, Mikoto. You're what this family of ours needs. I love you and I'm damned proud of that. Everyone that spends time with us understands that. Now let's go to sleep so that we can wake up and watch our Princess get excited. Oh and so I can prove you wrong about Seri." He yawned. MIkoto rolled his eyes, but buried his face in Tatara's hair instead of continuing this pointless argument.

"Tatara?" He called a few minute later.

"Yes, King?" He asked, feeling drowsy with sleep. His eyes were heavy with the promise of sleep being so close. Mikoto placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, too." He said softly. Tatara grinned at the sweet declaration, and he cuddled in as close as he possibly could. His boyfriend could be so shy about his emotions. Tatara found it so cute. With his heart glowing with Mikoto's warm affection, Tatara drifted off to sleep, eager for the next day. He couldn't wait to make new memories with his family.

* * *

 **A/N:** Family fluff is my drug, man. I absolutely loved this, and I wrote it, lol. I hope you guys like it too, and it made up for the shitty ending to K season 2 (which I am going to rewrite too because those bastards didn't do it justice.) For those of you that have read all of my 12 Days of OTP, thank you so much! Expect a mushy post up on my profiles soon. I'm also updating my project lists on there soon as well. Happy Holidays!

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
